Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool, or called Peach, is the tritagonist of the Mario franchise and the main protagonist of the DS game, Super Princess Peach, ''also appearing as one of the protagonists of the ''Subspace Emissary. She is the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and best friend of the ruler of Sarasaland Kingdom, Princess Daisy. She was kidnapped by Bowser in nearly every Mario game. She is safe once Bowser is defeated. She was the damsel-in-distress in nearly every Mario game. She has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's girlish nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn appearance. Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over 20 years. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach has appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series and is available In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character. She has appeared in all of the Mario & Sonic games to date. She has also made appearances in the GameCube versions of NBA Street V3 and SSX on Tour. Princess Peach appears as a playable character in Super Mario 3D World along with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Rosalina. In the DiC cartoons, she was voiced by Jeannie Elias in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, and by Tracey Moore in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, who also voiced Sailor Moon. In video games, she was voiced by Kathy Fitzgerald in Mario is Missing!, Jocelyn Benford in Hotel Mario, Leslie Swan, Asako Kozuki, Jen Taylor, and Nicole Mills, in some Nintendo 64, GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS games, and Samantha Kelly since 2007, with the only exceptions being Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. Personality Peach's is generally known for being sweet, graceful, calm, and well mannered. Usually, she never shows aggressiveness when she fights or confronts her enemies. Peach is also willing to have Bowser team up with her and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil attacks the Mushroom Kingdom. She also has a very friendly behavior towards Luigi. As seen in Super Mario Odyssey, Peach loves to travel & dress up. Peach also enjoys gardening and ballroom dancing. Alternate Outfits The earliest alternate outfit Peach had was in All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., where she was dressed up in a Kimono and had her hair in a geisha-style complete with chopsticks. This was because of it being released during a Japanese holiday. Although this particular outfit has not appeared in any games since, Peach wore similar Kimono outfits that appeared in an advertisement for Nintendo's involvement in the Kyoto Cross Media Experience 2009, a Club Nintendo calendar award, a New Year 2017 wallpaper (which was reused from one of the artworks from the Kyoto Cross Media Experience 2009) and her outfit in Bowser's Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. In NES Open Tournament Golf, she is seen wearing a sundress due to the golfing aspect of the game. Although in the artwork and during actual gameplay it was colored pink, the in-game sprite for the title screen depicts her with a green dress, presumably due to the graphics limitations of the NES. Although not seen wearing this outfit in-game, one of her character arts for Super Mario World depicted her with sunglasses, heart earrings, as well as a purple-pink two-piece bikini, with her crown featuring three points as well as a red bottom with at least four diamonds. She wore a similar outfit in the KC Deluxe Super Mario Kart gag manga, only the bikini was slightly more skimpy, it lacked the crown, sunglasses, and earrings, and she was wearing a sash that said "Racingqu" (presumably meant to say "Racing queen"), as well as carrying a parasol, due to her implied role as one of the racehands. On a related note, the Japanese advertisement for Super Mario All-Stars, owing to the basis being events like the Oscars, depicted Peach wearing a sparkling lavender sequined dress as well as matching heels and opera gloves, as well as a fluffy scarf. In Mario Party 2, aside from her traditional pink dress that she wears on Rules Land/Bowser Land, as well as the opening and ending of the game, she also wore five distinct outfits fitting into the five themes for Mario Land (a female pirate, a cowgirl, a space cadet, an explorer, and a witch for Pirate Land, Western Land, Space Land, Mystery Land and Horror Land, respectively). In Super Mario Sunshine, Peach wears a lighter, sleeveless version of her dress, and wears a ruby ring and gold bracelet in place of gloves, due to the tropical setting of the game. She also wears her hair in a ponytail for the first time. In addition, similar to in Super Smash Bros. Melee, she also wore a ring, only it was ruby and placed on her right middle finger. In the Dr. Mario series, she wears a pink nurse's uniform with matching sandals. Although technically not an alternate outfit, her standard dress was slightly modified in Melee to feature gold, flame-like designs as well as silk extensions near the bottom of her skirt, plus similar flame-like designs near her brooch, plus a sapphire ring on her left middle finger. In Brawl, said dress is radically altered to possess frills at the front of her skirt that split down the legs, flame-like designs near these frills, as well as pink and red portions of the bottom portions of the skirt, plus a silk front near the brooch, with it being given a slightly more realistic appearance. The dress in Wii U and 3DS is largely similar to the one in Brawl, although it is slightly less detailed due to her returning to a more cartoon-like design. Aside from the standard dress, she also has several alternate costumes in each of the games (four in Melee, five in Brawl, and seven in 3DS / Wii U). Her blue and green dresses were based on similar palette swaps used in the Mario Golf and Mario Tennis series (and to a lesser extent on Daisy and Peach's respective sprites in NES Open Tournament Golf in Melee and 3DS / Wii U, respectively). Her white dress, depending on the game, is either based to a certain extent on her NES appearance (Melee) or otherwise on the wedding dress she wore in Super Paper Mario (Brawl as well as 3DS and Wii U). Her white dress in Melee is notably the only one of her dress options that has her wearing different undergarments. Her yellow dress is obviously based on that of Princess Daisy. Likewise, her red dress option in Brawl as well as 3DS / Wii U is based on Pauline's dress, and she also possessed a black dress, as well as a dress based directly on her Fire Peach form in Super Mario 3D World. She retains most of her outfits from 3DS / Wii U in Ultimate, although her yellow alternate color is replaced with a gold dress and matching parasol that resembled Gold Peach from Super Mario Party, most likely due to Daisy being an echo fighter in the game. When the dedicated Mario sports installments started with Mario Golf and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, Peach's sports uniform was simply a shorter, sleeveless version of her usual dress, with white knee-high socks and orange-and-beige tennis shoes. In Mario Golf, her animation when doing a hole-in-one has her dress transform from her sports uniform to her usual dress in her excitement. Starting with the GameCube Mario sports games, however, she started to have more variety in what she wears. In many earlier games like Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis, the standard outfit that she wears is sporty miniskirt that resembles her current main dress with some slight differences. In World Tour, while otherwise similar to her uniform from Toadstool Tour, Peach's miniskirt, in a similar manner to Mario Golf as noted above, will transform at the wave of her parasol into her trademark dress whenever she gets an Eagle or a Birdie. In other general sports installments which require Peach to be more active, her standard outfit for those games is a pink tank top and shorts with white accents, similar to Princess Daisy's usual sports garb; in both cases, she uses white bobby socks and red-and-pink tennis shoes, and retains her characteristic blue brooch, earrings, and her crown. She also mostly retains her ponytail and blue scrunchie. For the Mario Strikers family of Mario sports installments, Peach wears two-piece, midriff-baring soccer suits and cleats. In the case of Mario Strikers Charged, armor is added to the ensemble due to the increased intensity of the game. Her color scheme is still pink, with blue accents and yellow accents. Along with her nursing outfit in the Dr. Mario series, these are her only clothes that lack her signature blue brooch, although unlike in Dr. Mario (and NES Open Tournament Golf), she still has her crown here. She still has her hair in a ponytail. Peach wearing her jumpsuit outfit while riding her Standard Bike from Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Peach wears a primarily white jumpsuit with pink stripes when riding motorbikes, as well as ATVs in the latter two titles, with a pink scarf, belt, boots, gloves, and other detailing, including a heart-shaped pattern on her back. The gloves are styled similarly to her typical ones and are pink with a white trim to match the boots, which have white soles. She keeps her regular crown, earrings, and brooch, but has her hair tied up into a ponytail with her blue scrunchie. For the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games installments, Peach wears a pink sleeveless mini dress with a white trim around the bottom, and darker pink leggings and sleeves, and white gloves and ankle boots. Her ponytail returns as well. For Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Peach wears a light pink leotard and bathing suit with dark pink stripes on the sides for the gymnastics events, which is additionally used as swimwear for the swimming events. She also retains her ponytail. A Super Mario Relaxing Life digital sticker depicted Peach wearing a faint pink nightcap as well as a matching nightgown with no sleeves, which she quickly changed into her formal attire. In Super Mario Odyssey, aside from her traditional pink dress (which only appears in the prologue and when encountering her at Mushroom Kingdom in the post-game), she has a large amount of outfits, such as the wedding dress she wore for most of the game (later revealed to be the Lochlady Dress), as well as various outfits she wore in the post-game, with the specific type depending on the world visited. For the Cascade Kingdom, Wooded Kingdom, and Lost Kingdom, she wears an explorer type outfit with short beige shorts, white knee-length socks, brown shoes, a brown shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a roll-up backpack, white gloves, and an explorer's helmet. For the Sand Kingdom, Ruined Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom, and Metro Kingdom (and to a certain extent the Mushroom Kingdom), Peach wears a knee-length pink dress with a white blouse, white mary jane heels, a purple mini-scarf, and a white and pink sunhat. For the Cap Kingdom, Snow Kingdom, and Moon Kingdom, she wears largely black attire: a black wool coat reaching her knees, black gloves, a black beret, and black tights. For the Luncheon Kingdom, she wears a pink shirt, blue overalls, pink boots, and a pink sunhat. For the Seaside Kingdom and Lake Kingdom, she wears a pink pearl necklace, a pink bikini top with a blue brooch similar to the one on her trademark dress, pink sandals, a pair of sunglasses and a sarong with pink crescent moon patterns. For Bowser's Kingdom, she wears a Fire Flower-patterned blue kimono and wears her hair in a ponytail with a Boo mask on the left side of her head, as well as having a blue uchiwa fan with a Blooper on it on her back (this particular outfit also had two planned variations, specifically a pink yukata with a school of Cheep-Cheep on it as well as a Super Leaf-style mask and green uchiwa fan, and a dark blue yukata with mushrooms on it and a mushroom-style mask and red uchiwa fan16). The outfits listed here can also be accessed by using the Capture on a pole at the top of Peach's Castle after gaining all 999 Power Moons. Powers and Abilities * Heart Powers: Peach is shown to be a heart princess. Her abilities are usually based around hearts and the power of love. With it, she can perform various abilities such as attacking, absorbing and repelling attacks,stunning opponents, interacting and manipulating objects, and healing. * Wishing Powers: Peach also has powerful wishing abilities. She can strengthen and weaken anyone with it. Peach was able to channel her powers into a beam of energy with the help of the Star Spirits and levitate Bowser through telekinesis with the help of Starlow. * Magic: Peach is an efficient user of magic. She can use it to put opponents to sleep, silence opponents from using special moves, revive allies, or bombard a cluster of foes. * Levitation: Peach can float in mid-air. This was introduced in the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2, her first playable appearance. * Parasol Skills: Peach can effectively use a parasol. She can use it to block attacks, glide and float, and attack opponents. In Paper Mario, she gets a special parasol that turns her into Bowser's guards and in Super Princess Peach, her parasol has a mind of its own and can transform into a submarine. * Emotion Empowerment: In Super Princess Peach, being on location in Vibe Island allowed Peach and her enemies to channel her emotions into powers. With Joy, she can fly and create cyclones. With Rage, she will create a magic fire around her, and create earthquakes by jumping. Gloom will enable her to run much faster, jump higher, and turn her tears into strong water spouts. Calm heals her. * Information Transfer: Sometimes when Peach is captured, she goes undercover, gathering information and sending it or useful items to Mario usually by letters. Theme Samples Trivia *In the Super Mario Bros live action flim Peach isn't actually the princess Mario and Luigi have to rescue instead it's Daisy. *In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Peach is referred as Princess Toadstool and her appearance resembles her sprite from Super Mario Bros. and she had a major role in several episodes. *Peach debuted on October 18, 1985, and this coincides with her sapphire brooch. *Peach has appeared in more games than any other female character in video game history. *Peach also reminds people of Dr. Eggman; Peach is originally named as Princess Toadstool, and Eggman used to be named as Dr. Robotnik. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Mario Heroes Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Neutral Good Category:The Icon Category:Elementals Category:Self-Aware Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Magical Girls Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wise Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Famous Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Big Good Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:Honest Category:Leaders Category:Optimists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Healers Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Pacifists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Stalkers Category:Tricksters Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Mutated Category:Harmonizers Category:Annoying Orange Heroes Category:Revived Category:Sidekicks Category:Saved Soul Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Angels Category:Dimwits Category:Femme Fatale